


Zerhys Cat Prompt

by mutiepatootie



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cat, M/M, Other, post-maliwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutiepatootie/pseuds/mutiepatootie
Summary: Rhys gets a kitten thrown at him, and he doesn't know how to break the news to his boyfriend, Zer0 - who hates cats.
Relationships: Rhys/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Zerhys Cat Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> A writing example for commissions; a friend gave me the prompt "Zerhys with a cat".  
> This work took me 3 hours and 6 minutes to write, rounding about $18 ($6/hour)  
> If you want to commission me, message me on Tumblr at alternateborders.tumblr.com  
> Buy me a coffee at https://ko-fi.com/alternateborders , every bit helps right now!

He's seen the ads. Heard the charity radio stations. The cats smuggled from Eden-3 and distributed to Pandora, living in conditions they aren't fit for... Conservationists begging for bandits to stop releasing them into the wild to disrupt and destroy the ecosystem. Attempting to capture them and give them to better 'forever homes'. 

Rhys always wanted an animal companion, but his partner Zer0 refused to entertain nor accept the idea. A lot of heated arguments between the two ended with either of them storming off, followed by vigorous apologies later; though they never reached a compromise.

The subject hasn't been touched in a while - give or take a month.

Lorelei has been hard at work with disposing of the rest of the Maliwan troops, the Vault Hunters even coming back to help a bit while in-between jobs for Tannis. She's given updates on the physical and mental state of the civilians, and requested multiple times for more mental healthcare professionals to calm the public post-war. 

The updates were nearly daily, and news has been seeming better. Collapsed buildings have been searched, and repairs are finally nearing. The commander has yet to give an update yet today.

Rhys sits at his desk, waiting for Zer0 give an update on a job he's sent them on. They've given a few small updates; one haiku at a time before going radio silent once more. Rhys presumes they should be done soon.

He idly flips a pen in one hand while reading over files on his computer, giving nervous glances to his ECHO device every few minutes. Either Zer0 or Lorelei could need his help at any moment, so he's decided to stay on his toes.

The sound of the elevator coming to a stop in the other room startles him, making him stand rather quickly. The sound of boots thumping make him presume it's a Vault Hunter again. He begins to walk towards the sound to greet them.

"Heeey Vault Hunte- oh. Lorelei?" He pauses, looking a bit confused.

"Yeah, it's me. Why were you expecting a Vault Hunter, of all people? They're back on Sanctuary III already." She shifts, crossing her arms across her chest. "But... I'm here because I'm having a bit of an issue."

Rhys rubs his hands together, fidgeting with his metal fingers. "Uh... What kind of issue? If you needed me to dispatch more troops to an area, you could have ECHO'd me-"

"You remember that smuggling ring, full of rabbits and other little animals that shouldn't be on these planets?" She looks to the side. "Well, we found a cat. She's a bit sickly, we don't have a vet to treat her, and we don't have anyone that wants to accept the responsibility."

Rhys looks taken aback, not expecting this update in the slightest. "Oh. Uh... What do you think we should do?"

Lorelei looks him in the eyes. "I'm gonna need you to take her and help her recover."

He starts stuttering as Lorelei crosses her arms once more, growing impatient. "I don't... Think I can do that, actually? You see, Zer0-"

"What the hell do they have to do with this?" She questions, anger in her tone.

Remembering the agreement between himself and Zer0 to keep their relationship private for safety, Rhys stammers out a, "Nothing, they don't have anything to do with it."

"Unless you have an allergy - which I know you don't, so don't bloody lie to me - you can get off your arse and help with her. You're the only one with the time to do this."

Rhys stays quiet for a moment, not expecting her outburst, but nods after a few seconds pass. "I... Alright. Where do I get the cat from, then?" He begins wringing his hands together, nervousness in his voice. 

"I'll bring her here later. I'll even bring some food for you, how about that?" She gives a quick smile before making her way back to the elevator, not giving him a chance to respond.

By the time he's made his way back to his living space, he's holding a small, grey and white kitten. Though she's still muddy from the rescue, she's absolutely adorable. She's missing one eye, but the right eye shines a clear pale blue as she looks up at Rhys.

He places the canned food Lorelei gave him onto the counter top of the kitchen as he makes his way to the bathroom. He slowly closes the drain on the tub and turns on warm water to fill it. "Okay, I'm gonna put you in here now. ... Please don't scratch the hell out of me."

He places the kitten in the shallow water, noting her fearful mews as he laps water onto her muddy fur, but does not attempt to scratch him. He hums softly, trying to calm her as he nears the end of her bath. "There we go."

He pulls the plug on the drain, lifting the small cat out of the dirty water with one hand and wrapping her in a towel with the other. She mews as he holds her close, trying to warm her as they go into the living room. He sits on the couch in front of the coffee table, towel drying her.

Rhys spends the next hour or so attempting to feed her, though she remains on edge when he moves. He decides to leave her alone on top of the couch as he gets up, making his way to the restroom and closing the door behind him. The tiny kitten slowly walks to the edge of the couch, looking around for a way down, until she sees how far down the floor is. She retreats, then after a moment longer, begins mewing to get Rhys' attention. 

He walks out after drying his hands, hearing the cats cries before rushing over to her. He sighs before slowly picking her up and holding her to his chest, petting her back so calm her.

He barely heard the front door unlock, jumping when he sees Zer0 standing at the now-closed door. They stare at him, their mask empty of any projections that might display how they feel - but Rhys can still sense the anger in them. He gets closer to them, making a poor attempt at calming them.

He nervously laughs. "Hold on, Ze, before you get mad, I-" 

"You what? Didn't mean / To go behind my back and / Get an animal?" They cut him off, crossing their arms across their chest.

Rhys sighs. "No, I-"

Zer0 cuts their boyfriend off again, contempt in their voice. "Didn't mean to do / The one thing we agreed not / To do? Like you said?"

Rhys can feel the anger in their voice. "You don't have to angry-haiku at me. I know you didn't want us to take on a pet. But Lorelei asked me to watch over her until she's well." He sighs. "We aren't keeping her. It's just until she's fit to find someone who will."

Zer0 uncrosses their arms. They stand still for a moment before walking past him. "Do not name it. She / Will not be living with us / Forever. No names." They go into the bathroom, presumably to shower after the job they just got back from.

Rhys sighs, looking down at the kitten pathetically mewing in his arms. He gently pets her with his flesh arm, the cybernetic one holding her small, frail body close to his chest. He slowly puts her on the ground, wanting to see what she does in the new environment.

She stops for a moment when placed down, staring at him with her one big eye before walking towards him and sitting by his shoe. He smiles as she meows loudly at him, almost yelling as he laughs. "Okay, okay, come here..." He lifts her up, petting her once more as she begins to purr.

Rhys' smile falls slightly. "I'm gonna hate having to give you back up... But there's no way in hell Ze would let us keep you." She stared up at his as he speaks, purrs resonating loudly from her tiny body.

He yawns, holding a hand over his mouth. He shakes it off while the kitten paws at his tie, getting her small claws stuck in the fabric. "It's been a long day... I need to sleep." He hums. "If I leave you on the bed with me, would you just... Stay there?" He sounds confused, not sure what to do with her. 

He stands up from the couch and begins walking to his and Ze's bedroom. "Well... I don't have any other place to put you, so... It's gonna have to do." He opens the door and puts her onto the bed, smiling as she immediately begins playing with the blankets on top.

He closes the bedroom door as he gets undressed, staying shirtless as he pulls on a pair of long pajama pants. He turns on a small, barely bright lamp as he turns off the rest of the lights, leaving the room barely visible as he lies down. He gently gets under the covers, being sure the kitten doesn't get tangled.

He falls asleep soon after he moves her away from playing with his hair. She continues to play in the blankets until the door opens, making her stare at Zer0 as they walk in. They stop and look at her back, before going to the bed and standing over her. They look at Rhys, watching him snore softly into a pillow. They look back to the kitten, sighing.

They carefully pick her up without a word, carrying her out of the bedroom and closing the door. She mews as she tries to bap at their armor, playing with the fabric. They sits on the couch, cradling her against their chest.

"I don't... Understand / What makes you so special. I'm / Not the same as you." They sigh through their mask, realizing they're talking to a cat. "Why am I wasting my haikus on you... You don't understand English, let alone poem structure."

She puts a paw on their finger as they move to touch her. Zer0 gently places a hand on her head, gently rubbing at her fur. She purrs, making Zer0 project a smile from their mask. "Maybe... I do see why."

Rhys leans on the bedroom doorframe, his arms crossed against his chest as he watches the kitten nibble on Zer0's finger. He smiles, sighing.


End file.
